There are generally two different types of load carrier feet used in vehicle roof rack systems. One such type is a load carrier foot which uses a clamping force imparted between a support surface and a gripping member as primary attachment principle. This type of load carrier foot is also referred to as a clamp rack load carrier foot. Load carrier feet used for rails are also considered to be of the clamp rack load carrier foot type.
Another type of load carrier foot is attached on pre prepared positions on the vehicle, which generally do not need to be attached using a clamping force as primary attachment principle. This type of load carrier foot is also referred to as a fix point foot. Fix point foot use a predetermined position, a fixed point, on the vehicle prepared by the vehicle manufacturer during production of the vehicle. Such a fix point, or pre prepared position, can be a nut like member arranged on the chassis of the vehicle as illustrated in the publication of SE 508 709 C2 for example.
During attachment of a load carrier foot of the clamp rack foot type, which uses a clamping force as primary attachment principle to the roof of the vehicle, the load carrier foot rests on the roof and a grip member engages a ledge on the vehicle. The grip member is thereafter forced in a direction so as to impart a clamping force between the grip member and the support surface by means of attachment arrangements, such as a screw, which retains the load carrier foot on the roof of the vehicle. This type of load carrier foot is advantageous as it can be applied to many different types of vehicles and it requires little or no manipulation of the vehicle itself, in contrast to a fix point foot.
One such clamp rack load carrier foot is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,985, which discloses a load carrier bar extending transversely over a roof of a vehicle and which is secured to the vehicle at each opposing side edge region thereof by means of a load carrier foot. The load carrier foot, has a support surface for abutment against the roof of the vehicle and a clamping portion for clamping against an edge portion of the roof. A rotary shaft arranged at the end region of the load carrier bar is rotated to impart a clamping force between the support portion and the clamping portion after assembly.
A clamp rack load carrier foot, as compared to the fix point load carrier foot, has the drawback of running the risk of being displaced after assembly to the vehicle, e.g. during a collision. It further has the drawback that it can deform or damage the vehicle and the surface to which it is coupled, if the clamping force is too high. There is thus a need for improvements within this area.